Among double-faced adhesive tapes, there is a core-free double-faced adhesive tape in which only an adhesive layer having no core substance is transferred to a substrate. Such tape is employed in various fields and applications as a pressure-sensitive transfer adhesive tape. Many of them have a construction such that an adhesive layer provided on one face of a liner or a base material and adapted to be peeled off therefrom is wound in a roll. Recently, mainly for office applications, a transfer device in which the adhesive layer wounded in a small roll and housed in a transfer device became known. The transfer device comprises a supply reel for winding a pressure-sensitive transfer adhesive tape, an application head for transferring an adhesive layer of the pressure-sensitive transfer adhesive tape supplied from the supply reel by peeling the adhesive layer off a base material onto a substrate, and a taking-up reel for taking up the base material remaining after the transfer operation. These components are disposed in a casing that can be held and operated by one hand. There are many advantages involved with such devices over a use of liquid or solid glues, in that e.g. hands are not spoiled, the adhesive is transferred easily to a substrate, a time of drying until adhesion is obtained is not required, and the paper, i.e. the substrate, will be free from any wrinkle. Further, these devices are very convenient in that the adhesive layer can be cut by taking up or shaking off the transfer device from the substrate after transfer of a necessary length of the adhesive to the substrate thereby making it unnecessary to cut a tape previously in a required length as is the case with conventional double-faced tapes having a core, and in that no residual materials are generated because the remaining base material after transfer of the adhesive layer is wound up by the taking-up reel in the transfer substrate.
However, since the pressure-sensitive transfer adhesive tape is colorless and transparent, it is difficult to confirm the transferred adhesive and recognize a portion where it is transferred when paper or the like is to adhered thereto.
Therefore, in the JP-A-8-27433 a pressure-sensitive transfer adhesive tape having a color by incorporating a colored material in the adhesive has already been proposed. However, this generates the disadvantage that the colored adhesive while it can be confirmed upon adhering a paper or the like, the adhered portion can be seen through.